With You
by adiosToredor
Summary: After Karkat is executed, Terezi takes some drastic measures in her life. But how far is she willing to go? Two-shot. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Karkat Vantas had just finished making a nice, tasty breakfast, fresh off the stove, when Terezi Pyrope awoke and slid out of the recuperacoon. Even with the slime all over her tired face, she was beautiful. She was wearing his shirt, even though it was a few sizes too big. The shirt and her tiredness were bonus adorable points. She wiped the slime off her face, and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey. Morning my sleepy little grub. Did I really take that much out of you, last night?" She stumbled over, and wedged herself his crossed arms. She hugged him tightly, as he readjusted his arms to fit around her petite little figure. If he were to die now, he would be happy. But he wouldn't die now. Not for no reason. He placed his head on hers, whispering softly to her.

"I made you pancakes, gorgeous." He pointed at the little wooden table.

"Okay Karkat." She yawned. "Why are you being so nice to me? Yesterday was all about me, and now you made me my favorite breakfast? Something's up." He let her go, and she went to sit down, with him across the table. Then she proceed to scarf down some yummy pancakes.

"Nope. Nothing's up. But we're running low on food. Would you mind going down to the store after breakfast to get some more. I'd do it, but Sollux and I… Are going to go do that human thing. Um, what did John call it… Bowling!" If he were that puppet from that human fairytale with the big nose thing, his nose would be poking her right now.

"Huh?" She looked up from the pancakes. "Oh. Sure! Okay! I don't mind at all!" She quickly finished gobbling the rest of hers down. "I'll go now, okay?" She stood up and placed her plate in the sink. One of them would wash them later.

"Yeah, but babe. You're still in my shirt." He smirked, still eating his pancakes. "And you have syrup on you. It's on your forehead. And cheeks. Lips and nose too." She felt her forehead, then ran off to the bathroom washing her face off. Then ran out to their drawers and changed into her red dress with her teal gloves. She pulled on her shoes, then turned to him.

"I'm ready! See you later!" He got up and walked over to her briskly, then pulled her into a deep embrace, kissing her deeply. She was stunned a bit. This was really unexpected, but she hugged him back, kissing him just as deeply. Their tongues met briefly, but he pulled back, leaving her more stunned. "Karkat…" She touched her lips.

"I'll…Really miss you. A lot. I hope you know that." This wasn't like him. What was up with him? She didn't have time to figure it out. He needed her to get food!

"I'll miss you too. But are you sure you're okay?" She was catching on!

"I'm fine. I'll see you when you get back." Oops his nose would get longer now. He handed her the list of food they needed.

"Okay. Bye!" She kissed his cheek, took the list, then ran off down the stairs and out of the tree.

When she left, he picked up a picture of the off the drawers, and teared up. He wouldn't see her. Ever again. A few men came up the stairs, and looked at him. He took a note from his pocket and placed it on the table.

"Okay. She's gone. Let's go…" Karkat muttered, getting on his knees, holding his hands behind his head, letting the clip them into handcuffs. Then they escorted him out of the tree, and away from the hive.

Terezi skipped lightly through the forest, humming a nice tune. She was incredibly happy. After spending yesterday with Karkat, her favorite breakfast, and that wonderful kiss, she was so happy nothing could bring her down. She was so happy, she could break her arm or leg and _still_ be in a great mood.

When she reached the store, she stopped skipping and started walking, so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. She pulled out the list and glanced at it. She rolled her eyes at the last bullets on the list, but smiled. She did want to.

To Grab list:

Hoof beast Milk

Eggs

Pancake mix

My Bone Bulge.

^Please Terezi?

^^You know you want to!

^^^I am your leader. I command you to!

She grabbed a basket and collected the items. She went to checkout, and paid quickly. She had to fulfill the last item. Which laid with him. But as she briskly walked back with her bag of groceries, she overheard two older trolls talking.

"Are you going to go see the execution?" Asked the short female troll.

'There's an execution? That sounds like fun to watch! I think I'll go.' She thought, smiling.

"Yeah. But if we're going to go, we better hurry. They're going to start the execution in about ten minutes." Said the male.

"Excuse me. Did you say there was an execution today?" Terezi asked, walking over. "Who is it?"

"Yeah, it's today." Answered the male. "Argh. Who was it again? I know it was a dude."

"Oh! That one dude. What was it… Oh yeah! The Vantas guy. With the bright red blood." Terezi dropped the bag, and grabbed the female's shirt collar.

"WHERE IS IT!" She growled.

"O-over where his ancestor's memorial is!" She pushed Terezi off.

"He's to be executed in the same fashion." Said the male. They both turned to leave, but Terezi ran right through them, pushing them out of her way. She ran fast, shoving trolls left and right, out of her way, until she got to a crowd of trolls, circling the Sufferer's memorial. She couldn't see above any of them. But she had to get to the front! Somehow!

"Trolls! High bloods, Mid bloods, and Low bloods! We join here today to watch the death of this- this- mutant! What must you say for yourself, mutant?" Shouted the man in charge of the execution.

"You better keep your damn promise! " He said, but Terezi, being in the back couldn't see nor hear beyond the man. She tapped on the man who was in front of her on the shoulder. He turned and looked down, laughing at her height.

"Excuse me sir. Can you please let me pass?" She fluttered her eyelashes to add on to her beauty.

"NO! You should've gotten here earlier, SHORTY!" He turned back around laughing. She narrowed her eyes, growling, and pulled her cane out.

"PLEASE let me through!" She grouched out.

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM BLIND, SHORT LITTLE GIRLS!" He turned around, glaring. But before he could do anything to her, she stabbed him with her cane like she had done to Vriska in the session. She pulled her cane back, and stepped out of the way, as the yellow blooded troll fell, not dead but close to it. She stepped on his back, and tapped the troll in front's shoulder.

"Sir? Can I go in front of you?" This troll moved for her, seeing the body. She smiled sweetly, and proceeded, slashing a few trolls in different places when they didn't move, and smiled sweetly at the trolls who did move. When she was about half way through the crowd, the executioner finally stopped yapping.

"Let the execution, BEGIN!" He shouted, Terezi's eyes widening. She stopped asking and just started to kill. Every few minutes she would hear Karkat let out a cry in pain. In about a half an hour, she finally got to the very front person. She just pushed him forward and slid in front.

"KARKAT!" She saw his blood drip, his eyes were closed, he was breathing so heavily. He dangled by the chain, a sword stuck in his stomach. At the sound of her voice, his eyes snapped open, the corner of his mouth turned up, and his eyelids began to close again. But they stopped part way, and his breathing stopped. Terezi's eyes popped wide open.

"This mutant! HE'S DEAD!" There was a roar of cheers, as Terezi fell to her knees, covering her eyes as she cried. She uttered his name a few times. "The execution is officially, o-" He started until Terezi snapped up onto her feet.

"WAIT!" She wiped her tears away on her glove, even though they continued to fall. "If you execute Karkat, then I DEMAND that you execute ME too!" She yelled at him, her fists clenching.

"Sounds fun. But I demand to know why I should." He shouted down at her.

"Because! I was his Matesprit! His lover, and DAMN IF YOU DON'T EXECUTE ME RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I WILL COME UP THERE AND KILL YOU! NOT IN A QUICK PAINLESS DEATH, IN A SLOW, TORTURING DEATH! AND THEN I'LL KILL MYSELF!" Her eye twitched. Was she going crazy? Most likely yeah. BIG TIME.

"His Matesprit?" She nodded, glad. This meant she could die. Right? Right? "Then we must not execute you." There was an upset groan from the crowd. Terezi turned to the crowd.

"SHUT UPPPPPPPP! I'M MORE UPSET THEN ALLLLLLLL OF YOU COMBINED!" She began to march up angrily. "What the fucking HELL do you mean you can't execute me?" She growled loudly.

"He promised that if we didn't execute you, he would come with us, and be executed without a fight if we did not kill you. Now! THIS EXECUTION IS OVER!" Terezi glared at him. But he just pushed her out of the way as he left, leaving her alone on the cliff. Her tears streamed down fast, the crowd slowly disappearing. She had a backup plan though.

Terezi grabbed one of her 'scratch and sniff' captchalogue cards, and scratched it, sniffing. It was the scent of vanilla milkshake. She pulled out the white rope from it, and walked over to the sufferer's memorial, where Karkat's chains were wrapped around. She took a moment to read it.

A Memory to the Sufferer, and his loyal followers.

To the Sufferer, for his teachings, influences, and his suffering.

To the Disciple, for loving him & listening to everyone of his teachings.

To the Dolorosa, for raising him from a grub, and her love and support.

To the Ψiioniic for following the Sufferer as a brother.

She frowned at their tragic losses. Maybe she'd meet one of them in the afterlife. What if she were able to meet all the ancestors? That would be so cool! She shook her head of these thoughts. She was here to kill herself, not to think about how cool afterlife will be! She took one end of the rope, and tied it around the memorial, then looked over the cliff at Karkat's dead body. Even in death he was still so handsome. But that sword had to go. She wrapped the rope around her neck and an arm, then jumped.

When she was down, with the arm to keep her from choking for now, she took the sword out of him, and threw it below, then swung over, and kissed him lightly. She removed her arm from the noose, and let herself choke, as she released him, swinging back, her hand still on his back, as she let herself hang dead.

* * *

><p>More to come, it's a two-shot! }:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

After she crossed over from Alternia, to the afterlife, Terezi started her search for Karkat, her Matesprit, whom she was missing quite a lot. Her once Scarlet red eyes, were now a pearly white. She would've been allowed to see if she wanted, but she liked being blind. The black inkiness of the afterlife, smelled perfect. Black Licorice. Yum! Being dead gave her a slight white glow. She passed by other trolls as she walked, as well as some humans too.

Terezi walked for what felt like sweeps, -though it had only been an hour- until she came across a similar looking troll. His hair was messy enough, his clothes looked familiar, at least, from where she was standing. He stood with a taller troll who looked like him. The taller troll, was accompanied by a short, long-haired female troll.

The older male spoke, "Then you might've died early, but at least you died the way you are, right?"

"I guess, at least I died protecting the one I love."

" 'Atta boy, Karkat!" Terezi's beatpump skipped a few beats. That is, if it could still beat. She took a step closer.

"K-Kar-Kat…?" He turned to her slowly, his white eyes wide. They looked at each other both in disbelief. Her own white eyes tinting Teal. She was so overjoyed, she started to run to him. He stepped forward, completely facing her now as he opened up his arms, and embraced her as she ran into them. He lifted her up and spun her around.

"Terezi! What're you doing here, dead? I made a deal so you wouldn't be executed!" Despite his yelling, she cuddled into his chest.

"I know, I hung myself to be with you!~" He growled lowly at her remark.

"You crazy bitch! Now you're mine forever and ever." He smiled softly down at her. She giggled and snuggled in deeper.

"I already was!~"

"Hey, Karkat. Me and my lady," The Sufferer pulled The Disciple up to him. "are going to go have some fun, as well as give you two privacy. Catch up with you later." The two boys fist-bumped, then The Sufferer pulled The Disciple back to him as she made a purring noise. Then they walked away.

"Heeeey~ We're alone now~ She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"HEY THERE SHE IS! SHE'S THE ONE! GET THAT BITCH AND TIE HER UP!" Shouted the co-leader of the angry Troll mob.

"LE'TS CATCH HER AND TORTURE HER FOR ALL ETERNITY FOR KILLING US!" Terezi turned white and hid behind Karkat. She couldn't take them all on her own.

"Terezi, time to do some ass whooping!" She smiled and prepared to fight.


End file.
